Racers
by Pinou
Summary: Fuuka's underground races. "Welcome to my world, welcome in my rules" The ice Princess owns the night. What will happen when the chief of the cops call a special unit to stop those racers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! **

**This story pops in my mind these last days and i just decided to give it a try.**

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I deleted one of my stories 'cause I received FOUR pm where people offended me so I took drastic decisions. I'm really disappointed, if I write it's because i love it and I just wanted to share my pleasure. You have all the right not to love my stories but I DO deserve respect.**

* * *

_Prologue :_

When the night falls on Fuuka and all you can see is the moon. When all the streets are silent and many people sleep quietly in their beds.

There's one thing that rings out far off almost like a whisper.

'…OOOOOOOM'

In the background, what people familiarly call the low districts, a bunch of young adults are gathered.

And here, they all have one purpose.

WIN.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fuuka underground races!" A voice screamed to the crowd.

"YYYYYYEAAAYYYYY" were all you could hear, cheers and applause.

Sporty cars and heavy cross bike were everywhere, the jewels of proud racers.

Music resounded in every corner making people dance. Hot girls were shaking their body to the beat, almost nude, seducing in hope to hook some winners or famous racers.

People talked, laughed, fought but especially, they bet and competed.

Famous and talented racers were surrounded and were stealing all the attention.

Specially one racer.

* * *

People were so annoying, staying glued to me like I was a god or something. I don't want that, I just wish I could ride and win my money. I'm not really a people person, social and all.

I'm just trying to survive in that world.

You know I wasn't rich or favor by life. All I have today is due to my own learning and burning instinct 'cause being an early orphan and living in street since seven did help to develop some special abilities.

Well one interesting thing of being here is the fact we're all the same, fucked up in our own way and desperately trying to hang on.

Lost teenagers, lone persons, unlucky individuals, poor people, amateurs of strong sensations…

Here no one judge, no one care, if you can compete in, if you can bet you're one of us. You're part of a group. You have something to connect yourself and people who understand.

We're a family and we protect and support ours.

But don't dream, you can't beat me, I'm the best here.

To be exact, my baby, my beloved Duran IS the best. Black 1199 Panigale R Ducati, 78kw, 76Nm, my precious.

No one is authorized to touch it, but only me. I even bought a black, red and white combination from Ducati to match it.

If I remember well, in five years of race, I lost what three times? So now, if you don't put 1 400 000yens on the table, you can say goodbye, I'm not interested.

I'm a professional. I know what I do and I do it right.

* * *

'_I dont think theyre ready chico __**(1)**__  
(Boom boom, Ima make em go krazy)  
They aint ready man  
(Boom boom, Ima make em go)  
Hit em one time_

_Latinas, they get krazy  
Blanquitas, they get krazy  
Negritas, they get krazy  
Yo mama, she gets krazy' _

And Nao finally shows up.

Honestly, she must be the second best racer and my rival. We're always in the same race, fighting for the first place. I admit sometimes she surprised me but, hey, not enough to get me.

'_Latinas, they get krazy  
Blanquitas, they get krazy  
Negritas, they get krazy  
Yo mama, she gets krazy_

_Now jump up, lets get krazy  
Now jump up, lets get krazy  
Now jump up, lets get krazy  
Now jump up, lets get krazy_

_Now jump up, lets get krazy  
Now jump up, lets get krazy  
Now jump up, lets get krazy  
I said, Damn! Thats krazy!'_

She also rode on a Ducati but not as good as mine *smirk* and she always came with a fucking station to "burn all the hotties' like she says.

I never saw someone flirt as much and do success to bed them.

That fucking player…

In fact, we know each other since forever, we grew, stole, learned and lived together. Don't tell her, but at the end, she's like a sister to me.

Later, we met Mai, that gorgeous carrot hair girl who always gave us food, you see she works in a restaurant as a cook in hope to save enough money to open her own. She has a big heart and each time she saw us, sneaking in the trash for something to eat, she came and just cooked us edible and tasty food.

Talking about her, here she is, ready to cheer and congratulate us.

She waved at me and I nodded not to lose my cool but acknowledged her all the same.

'FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'

Suddenly all commotion stopped, and silence engulfed the place.

A short black hair girl with glasses came from the crowd with a brown haired girl attached to her arm.

"Come on people, it's time! Tonight, you will see one of the most exciting race of your life! 10 000 000 yens are bet, the winner will swipe everything and you will be drooling like envious dogs!" She stopped and let her dramatic effect penetrate everyone.

Way to catch the audience. And when I tell you, every teenager were having stars in their eyes, I don't lie…

"VIPER" Nao smirked and winked at the crowd.

"THE CAPTAIN" A man with spiked hair and a scar on one of this eye raised his fist and screamed

"ANGEL" A blond hair girl with blue eyes nodded

"SEVENTEEN" Midori, the red hair called, glared and pouted

"AND OUR LAST RACER BUT NEVERTHELESS FAVOURITE, OUR LOVELY ICE PRINCESS!"I rolled my eyes and straddled my bike ignoring all the screams and applause.

Fuck man, do they have to call me that? Why? Princess because the races are my kingdom and cold 'cause people think I'm distant and frightening.

Bullshits, I just don't appreciate my personal space being invaded by unknown people.

Anyway, I moved forwardto the line and waited for my competitorsto come.

I lowered my peak and started my bike.

The same girl with glasses, Chie is her name, came in front of us. She raised her arms high in the air.

"THAT THE SHOW BEGINS!"

She threw her arms down and we all hit the accelerator dropping smoked and letting traces on the floor.

'VVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOMMMM' Just a sensational noise.

Welcome to my world, welcome in my rules, I Natsuki Kuga alias Ice Princess owns the night.

* * *

**(1) pittbull featuring Lil Jon Krazy**

**Don't worry, it's just a prologue I will make longer chapters next time ;)**

**Love**

**Pinou**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi! **

**The first chapter is here, I settled everything so next time I will take my time with the relations between my characters.**

**I wrote some parts really late at night, I tried to correct some faults but got bored so I hope everything will be ok for you.**

**Enjoy & Review :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1 :_

Nao and I were already ten miles away from the other racers. Losers…

We were fighting for the first place by centimeters. No kidding. I don't remember to have released the accelerator. So does Nao by the way. We were mad for speed and sensations.

Lucky for us, streets were blocked by trucks that Chie found to protect the course, to protect the others from us to be exact.

I could feel the wind crashed on my body and the world around me disappeared. Houses, shops, lampposts, were reduced to bands of color following me.

And then, I saw it. The last bend of the race, I turned my head to Nao and smirked, as if to say 'you will see what I'm capable of'.

At the last moment, I gave a violent hit on my brakes and my bike was almost at the horizontal. I slipped all along the bend, my knees touching the concrete.

Then I straightened my bike and pressed on the accelerator, I stood up and bent a little to catch more speed.

It took a lot of training to be able to do that but like I said living in the streets make you develop useful abilities.

I overtook Nao and kept my purpose in mind until I passed the line of victory.

Again, I brake and with a swift movement of my leg, I managed to stop an inch away from the crowd.

I removed my helmet and shook my hair. My hearing and vision were still blocked by the feelings hitting my body, my core, the aftermath of the races.

But when I opened my eyes…

It was fucking crazy!

People were jumping, screaming, yelling, and applauding. Everyone was crazy and they don't even acknowledge the others racers.

Their eyes were on me and only me, their Princess of the night.

Mai came running and hugged me.

"Natsuki! It was so cool!" She squealed

"But dangerous too" She added glaring and hitting my arm.

I laughed and walked to Chie smiling charmingly. I swore I heard girls squealed in delight at this.

When Nao joined us, removing her red helmet my eyes were sparkling.

"Told you I was the best" I sang grinning

"Fucking crazy bitch! You're just a lucky dog!" Spat Nao.

"Bad player" I answered sticking out my tongue and dodging a kick.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Chie shook her head from side to side but smiled.

She handed me the money.

I took it and felt it like a maniac. Oh, don't look at me like that, we're all the same with money.

I counted 2 000 000yens and gave it to Chie with a wink.

"See that? That's what we called FAMILY!" Chie grinned and high five me.

A hot girl came to me, looking with hungry eyes and envy. She wore a red bikini which made her long black hair shined. Her eyes were dark and added at her feature a special aura.

To be honest, she was magnificent and Nao was gawking, mouth wide opened. I even heard her whimper.

"Holly shit!"

Too bad she was such a whore coming just when the money touched my hand.

She smiled lustfully and was about to grind against me when I stopped her

"Sorry babe, I'm not a pimp" she was shocked so I turned her my back while all the others girls were grinning happily, the ice princess was untouchable.

Nao face palmed and almost fell on the floor.

I was about to tease her more about my magic victory when fire alarm reached my ears.

"Cops are coming!" I yelled

I didn't need to tell it twice, everyone grabbed his bike, car, girl or whatever and just ran.

In five minutes we were all scattered in every corners of the city.

How I love that. Driving the cops crazy. When they think they will catch us, we all escape in different ways.

Before starting my bike, I recognized Haruka Suzushiro, the chef of the 'intervention night squad', I blew her a kiss and accelerate like no tomorrow.

I heard the lion screamed in rage "FUCKING ICE PRINCESS! I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOUR ASS!"

'In your dream honey' I snorted in my head escaping in the night.

* * *

**Later in Haruka office**

"That delinquent! She dares to kiss me, kiss me Yukino! Unbelievable!" Haruka was yelling again and again.

"I swear I will have her ass and her friend's in MY jail!"

"Humm… euh, Haru-Haruka-chan, maybe we could ask for help" A shy brown haired girl with glasses said.

"WHAT?! YUKINO, what are you saying?! That I'm not able to catch them?" Haruka's voice resounded in all the police station. Hearing the angry voice of their chief, the cops were inwardly shivering.

"N-N-No, I'm just worried about your health, it's been a long time now, and maybe it's time we called them?" Yukino said massaging Haruka's shoulders

"…"

"I don't know, I don't think we had enough tea for them in this city… I will never hear the end of this…" Haruka muttered.

Yukino embraced her from behind, put her head on her shoulder and played with her ring in her left hand.

"It would be nice to be together again, like old time"

"How could I say no to you?" Haruka turned around and kissed her wife for three years passionately.

* * *

"Ara, what a surprise to have you on the phone Haruka!" A sing song voice answered.

"Cut it out Bubuzuke, I need your talents…" Haruka growled

"Talents? Ara, finally you recognized it!"

"Arrrgghhhh Shut up!"

"But Haruka-chan, I missed you~"

"I said shut up! You never change don't you Bubuzuke, always teasing me…"

"Ikezu~"

"Anyway, if you're finished" Haruka waited some seconds and when she heard chuckles she went on.

"We had a little problem with some illegal racers in the low districts of Fuuka, and I will _gladly _accept help from your special unit…" She whispered the last part.

"Ara~How unsuspected, so you need my help? " The Kyoto-ben resounded in the phone very amused.

Haruka gritted her teeth and was about to shout some beautiful words when a stern look from Yukino stop her.

"Yes, I would enjoy your help…"

"Ara! Okini Ha-ru-ka-chan" and before Haruka lost her cool, the woman added quickly "I will be here tomorrow, see you"

"Arrrrgghh that woman!"

Yukino giggled at her wife's antics.

* * *

'BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP'

My alarm clock rang loudly and continually forcing me to wake up.

'BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP'

My nerves got the better of me and in one movement well calculated I raised my arm, grabbed my clock and threw it against the wall.

'CRAASHHH'

Shit, one more clock destroyed…

I think you get it no? I hate morning and waking me up became mission impossible. I feel like Tom Cruise each time I stoop up from bed.

But I can't help, time to work…

Oh yeah, maybe I forgot to tell you, with all the money I won with the races, I bought an apartment in a beautiful district in the center of Fuuka : two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and a beautiful American kitchen. Well, too bad I'm not cooking but Mai loves to come and cook us dinner. Plus, Nao and I associated to open a little garage. We're both mechanics and we share the responsibility of management.

And now, I'm late…

I hurried to take my shower, took the first jean and shirt I found and ran to my bike.

I make it ten minutes late, well, as usual…

Nao was already here and to be frank she was serious when it comes to our little business.

"You're late AGAIN mutt!" she shout

"Good morning to you too sunshine" I groaned, she was just a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Still angry to have lost yesterday?" I looked at her grinning.

"Shut up! You're just lucky, next time, I will burn your ass" She answered smiling evilly.

"Tchh: Whatever!"

"By the way mutt, how did you not let that fucking hot girl fuck you last night?!"

"NAO! She was here just because of the money!" I said exasperated.

"And what?! You fuck her and you dump her! Sex mutt, just sex!"

"I'm not a pimp" I deadpanned

"Oh come on, when was the last time you got laid? Don't tell me it was with that bitch Chikaru who dump you for that little girl with a bear toy?!"

"…"

"For Sappho's sake! You're a lost cause, you know that? I recommend you a good fuck and quickly" Nao sighed

"Yeah, yeah… What do we have today?" I asked to change the subject

"Two cars and a special client at three, do you want me to manage it?"

"No it's okay, go make the paper's work, I will take care of it"

I know, I know, 'special client' sounds funny, don't you agree? Take those thoughts away, we're just making other business here. We're not a simple garage, we're THE reference for all the racers of Fuuka. We brought all the pieces and installed them for extra money. We even propose NO2 for people we trust.

I changed in my grey mechanic's uniform but wore it with the top hanging at my waist. I preferred working in tank top.

* * *

'CLACK, CLACK, CLACK'

That was the sound of the western boots that the woman who entered the police office made.

Every person here, men or women stared at her, mouth wide opened. She was simply breathtaking with her sandy blond curled hair falling on her beautiful porcelain face. And those crimson eyes? Oh Sappho, did you reincarnate yourself?

She was wearing a black jean with a purple blouse and a leather jacket just like a sexy sheriff contemporary.

For people who didn't know her, she was politely smiling but for Haruka and Yukino, it was more of a grin of satisfaction of being the center of attention, of being admired.

Shizuru Fujino, chief of the special unit of Japan, arrived at Fuuka.

"Go back to work lazy bones!" Yelled Haruka

Then she turned to Shizuru who was looking with amusement in her eyes, she made a 'coming gesture' with her finger and get back to her office.

Once the door was closed and Shizuru in, Yukino hugged her.

"Shizuru! It's been a while! We missed you!" She looked at her wife expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah bubuzuke you and your tea addiction missed us…" Haruka said rolling her eyes.

"O-ki-ni, I missed you too, five years since at last came here but nothing changed!" Shizuru replied seeming childlike.

There was a gleam in her eyes which couldn't be misinterpreted.

Yukino smiled at this and couldn't help but squealed when she recognized that fire in her wife's eyes. That same fire which kept her all active and lively, the fire of competition. The only one, Shizuru could make appear in Haruka. You could call it old friendly competition between a president and executive chief of the student council.

"How have you been? No baby in horizon?" A grin crossed Shizuru's lips when Haruka choked and began coughing.

"BUBUZUKE!"

* * *

"Hey sexy" a cheery voice said

"Chie" I nodded before going back to work on the car.

"Come on Natsuki, you're no fun, always so cold to me" pouted Chie "Anyway icegirl, I bring you your client…"

"Do you want me to tell Aoi maybe she will help me get it in your head?" I told her grinning like the devil.

Fuck, it almost sounded like Nao…

Chie paled at my words.

"Someone called me?" Speaking of demon…

Chie fell on Nao's arms "She rejects me once more, my heart is broken"

Nao took a dramatic face "She is a heartbreaker, you poor thing"

"Don't make a scene in front of the client please…"

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA"

Bitches…

I turned to the client

"Sorry about that, what can I do for you..?"

"Tomoe, I need a new NO2 system on my Yamaha YZF R6 and a clutch TSS"

I didnt know why but something in that girl creped me out. Her green hair? Her sharp teeth? Her aggressive and grincing voice?

Maybe, all of them…

"Sorry girl but NO2 is just for people I trust"

"And if I paid double" she asked between gritted teeth and showing me A LOT OF money.

"Maybe we can find an arrangement"

What? Like you said no to that amount of money…

"Tchh I knew it" she almost spat on me

Please, do it and I will break you're awful face.

"Whatever, come back in two days every things will be ready and installed"

She left not even bothering to say anything more.

I began working on her bike until it was almost time to close.

Yamaha YZF R6, a candy eye for everyone but nothing in the motor. A crap. Amateur…

I will be more than happy to compete against her and win all her money. Another rich brat who think she owned the world.

I walked to the office to check on Nao and Chie.

I heard music been played

'_Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeak, huh, listen to this _**(1)**_  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight'_

Come on, they always do this when they bored and at the end of the day.

I opened the door and saw the two birds drinking and dancing like two crazy.

"Seriously guys, am I the only one working here?"

"Heyyy Mutt! Come here, take a drink with us, it's Friday night!" Nao yelled from her seat.

"Yeaahh Nat' just like old time, take a drink!"

_'Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do'_

"No thanks, I have some work to finish, but you can go home" I answered. I wasn't in the mood for a drunken party.

_'Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do'_

"You're no fun~" They chimed together sticking their tongue out.

I raised my middle finger and ran away to dodge a pen that Nao threw at me.

HHahahahhaha, I love my life.

"Sorry to interrupt but I had a little problem with my car and I was wondering if you can help me" A beautiful sing song voice called through the garage.

I turned around about to said that the garage was closed when my emerald stared in those perfect crimson.

'_Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on'_

Oh. My. Sappho.

That song was running on my nerves but now, I couldn't find most appropriate words…

A FUCKING SEX BOMB.

I never met a girl who was able to wear leather jacket as well as me but her, even green shoes, yellow pants and red shirt would look good on her.

And seriously, with my messy ponytail, tank top all stained my uniform hanging at my waist and my mouth opening and closing like a fish, I was looking stupid.

Fuck Natsuki, took a hold of yourself.

"C-can I-I hel-p yo-u?" I stuttered like a high school girl and couldn't help but scowled at myself.

That's when the end of the song reached our ears.

'_You can give me more and more counting up the score  
Yeah  
You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby_

Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on  
no, no  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on  
Well baby you can turn me on'

"A-Ara" the girl answered with a pink hue adorning her wonderful face.

* * *

**(1) Tom Jones-SexBomb**

**As you can see, i love to associate my story with music, hope you like it too ^^**

**I promise more Shizuru and Natsuki interactions next chapter.  
**

**Love**

**Pinou**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter tadadadaa!  
**

**I took notice of a review (Amillenia27) and I will make more dialogues between Shizuru and Natsuki;)**

**Yeah! Maybe if it's just very faint, i used Fast & Furious as a line to settle some things.**

**I will reupdate Japanese Pie in a few days (i'm working on a chapter 3) and i will update a new story (one-shot) during the week (it will be a futa story, i was inspired by a class i had 2 days ago about hermaphrodite) **

**[I saw this title was already taken for another story, i didn't know it and i'm sorry, i will try to think about something else] **

* * *

_Chapter 2 :_

"A-Ara" the girl answered with a pink hue adorning her wonderful face.

"What a nice surprise, if I knew that Fuuka had sexy mechanics, I would have come more often Fufufufu"

I instantly blushed at her words.

"W-what?" I stuttered again unsure of what was happening.

She took three steps closer and stared at me like a predator would do.

"I said what a lucky woman I am to have found such a lovely mechanic to take care of my…problems" She whispered the last part and licked her lips sending shivers after shivers down my spine.

Oh. My. Sappho.

I couldn't control my body anymore, my knees were trembling almost gelatinous, I had goose pimples, my head sent me fantasies after fantasies about this woman and her mouth on my-

"Mutt, what are you doing, go, go, GO!" I heard a little whisper and from the corner of my eyes found Chie and Nao spying the scene through the curtain of the office.

What the Fuck!

"Sex Nat, think sex!" Chie was making some sexual gestures with her fingers and mouth.

Gross.

I quickly snapped my attention back to the angel who came to my garage. Her eyes were dancing and she was biting her lower lips.

For Sappho's sake, it's been a long time since I felt like this.

When my heart was broken two years ago by my ex-girlfriend Chikaru, I totally closed myself, I never let anyone touch or flirt with me more than thirty seconds. I even ignored my sexual needs and feelings.

But now, because of her, it's as if all I blocked since then just overtook me, like a huge wave, almost choking me in the process.

And the two little brats over here? They didn't help at all…

"If you don't do something mutt, I swear I will!"

That's it, Nao triggered something in me, there's no way that I let this BOMB to someone else.

"Maybe I should land you a hand for your little…problems" I answered voice less shaky than before but still unsure.

Her smile grew wider and I swore I saw a fire burn in her eyes.

"Sure, my _problem _is just down here" Her Kyoto-ben laced with dirty talk, you have no idea how much of a turn on it was.

I took small steps until I reached her ear and I whispered sensually making my tongue rolled on the "r"

"Then I will gladly look under your bonnet"

I breathed and felt her melt under my power, or maybe it was the opposite, but who cared?!

It wasn't important now.

I was in a haze and she was the center of my trance.

She slowly turned around and began walking outside, her arms and hands flying and dancing around her. Her hair were floated in the air and when she was about to disappear around the door, she turned to me and winked.

I think my life just got more interesting, don't you?

* * *

Later that day, well at night, I arrived at the races and found Chie and Nao already here.

I parked my bike near Nao's and walked towards them but was pushed by someone who was running. I was about to snarl when I saw who it was.

Aoi jumped on Chie and began to make out with her in front of everyone.

Nao and I laughed but inwardly, I know I was feeling a little envious and jealous.

Chie was like us at the beginning, not the same story but ended up at the same place: the streets. Aoi and her were together since three years, and were head over heels for each other. They couldn't stay away from each other for more than five hours and if it took more, well, you already saw happened.

Suddenly, 'The captain' alias Takeda Masashi came towards us.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked with a blush in his face after looking at me.

Such a pain in the ass…

"Know what?" I answered annoyed.

"There's a new cowboy in town"

Chie stood up with Aoi still latched on her body and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind developing?"

Ouuu, someone is jealous of not being the first one to know this rumor.

"The Lion, Haruka, she called a 'special unit' to help catch us and what came isn't a simple 'special unit'. The big bad wolf himself came in person. They said he's a killer, one of the most famous and talented from Japan!" He said excitedly.

"Ah! Come to mama, you will not be disappointed" Nao added grinning.

"Are we not supposed to be afraid…?" A random girl who were listening asked

"Are you kidding? It's been a while since we had a little challenge" Nao replied waving her hand.

"You're crazy…"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" We all screamed at the same time.

A new cowboy in town huh? Well buddy, I hoped you had some guts, 'cause the ice princess is untouchable. I grinned inwardly.

"Hey mutt, you're thinking about your hot client? Be careful, you have some drool" Nao teased hitting my stomach gently.

"You're talking about that fucking hot bomb from this morning?" Chie continued grinning like a Cheshire cat but stopped abruptly when Aoi grip tightened on her, almost killing her.

"Shut up!" I growled flushing from head to toe.

My two stupid friends exploded in laugh.

I growled again

"Don't you have a race to propose to us?!"

"Yeah, yeah, on the line tiger, tonight it's two vs two, you and Nao against Angel and her guardian"

A little blond with blue eyes and a tall woman with silver and red eyes came to us. Strange pair but that woman, she had an aura, something a little scary to be honest.

We were about to start our race, me against that guardian first when fire alarms resounded closer to us than I thought.

"NAO, CHIE!" I yelled

That was the first time the cops were so close to all of us… The new wolf I supposed.

I started my Ducati and accelerated.

I took the same way as usual but was surprised when police cars blocked it, I had to change my course at least five times to dodge police roadblocks. I even had to shake of some cars which were glued to my ass to FINALLY arrive at my apartment.

Ok, this new guy or whatever he was, began to get on my nerves.

I crossed my living room and headed straight to my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. What a tiring day!

Nevertheless, before my eyes closed and my mind drift to some delirious fantasies, my last thoughts were for my mysterious sexbomb.

Darkness overtook me but a smile still lingered on my face.

* * *

This morning, I came to open the garage and work on the Kyoto-Ben's cars.

And Tomoe's bike you will ask me? Well, today it was Nao's problem.

My mind was too… occupied for that.

So here I am, in my uniform and under her red city car checking any possible problems.

I was so in my little world that I didn't notice someone walked in and stopped just above my legs.

"Ara~ if it isn't my sexy mechanic!"

That melodious but nevertheless sexy voice surprised me to the point I bumped my head trying to stand up.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I know, I have a wonderful language but come on, who didn't yell when hurt?

I slid out of under the car and stood up rubbing my head.

"Kani-na, I didn't mean to hurt you" She said, her voice saddened. She reached my head and slightly rubbed my sore spot.

I stared up to her eyes, the shock written all over my face. She continued her ministrations and judging by the smirk which crossed her luscious lips and the warm I felt on my cheeks, I was blushing… again.

I took a hold of myself and shook my head, taking a step back

"What are you doing here?" My voice was more hoarse than I intended and for a second, I swore I saw her flinched.

"Ara, so rude! My sexy mechanic didn't like to see me?" Oh dear Sappho, she was pouting so adorably.

"Wh-What?!" I was sure, I didn't hear right but I couldn't help but flushed.

She hid her face in her hands and began sobbing loudly.

"I came _sniff_ to see my sexy _sniff_ mechanic but she didn't like _sniff _me."

"W…grr..k" Okay, smooth Kuga, really smooth, I couldn't muttered a word.

"She can't even _sob sob _talk with me!" Her voice cracked and my heart broke. I can't stand crying girl… Especially beautiful girls.

"Hey…hey, plea-pleasse stop crying. I never said I didn't like you!" I pleaded her, I was really heartbreaking to see her like this.

"But _sniff _my sexy mechanic didn't even ask my name _sob sob_"

Now, she was shaking and it made me panicked so bad I blurted the first things I could think of.

"I'm sorry! But you were so beautiful…I couldn't think straight (Mouaahaaha, i'm so proud of me for this one)! And you can call me Natsuki" I whispered the last part while my hands were stroking her back for comfort.

"Really? My sexy Natsuki think that I'm beautiful?" Our mechanic didn't see it, but this mysterious girl was grinning from ear to ear to that declaration.

I was blushing furiously now. I knew her for what, two days? And that girl was already driving me crazy.

"Yeah, really really" My voice was low and husky.

Suddenly, she dropped her hands and her eyes were dancing with amusement and a bright smile adorned her face

"O-ki-ni, Nat-su-ki "She held her hand "Shizuru Fujino, my pleasure to meet you" Her voice was sultry and seductive limit enchanting.

I grabbed her hand and felt her fingers caressed.

My eyes inwardly closed and I let the sensations hit me.

"I will come back tomorrow, my Nat-su-ki" She pushed to her just to whisper her last words before she let go of me and left the garage.

" Shizuru…" It was faint and weak but I recognized the sound of my own voice

* * *

**Maybe i will make a game of seduction or something like that for the next chapter.  
**

**See you soon for my future stories and chapters**

**Love**

** Pinou**


End file.
